srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryniver
Bryniver's shop is located in Trithik in Western Tysa. Getting There Travel to Western Tysa. Enter Trithik and explore the city. When you're prompted, ask to explore the northern part specifically. Bryniver's will be there among the other sights. He sells the Hale Blade after the in Trithik. Also, he offers to buy several specific weapons. The Hale Blade After you complete , he will try to buy the from you. If you haggle, you'll be able to roll a and if you pass he will offer 2500 gold for it. If you don't pass it (or refuse his initial offer) he will drop his offer to 1000 gold, and won't budge again. If that happens to you, either reload your game or sell it to Gryphook's for 1950 gold He will then offer you the Hale Blade for 7500 gold. It is strongly recommended to buy it since it's a very useful weapon, although you don't need to do it right away. Weapons Of Interest To Bryniver Bryniver offers better prices for some unique items than other shops, but not always. Be sure to compare prices before unloading your goods. See Item Selling Guide for a list of shops. A Word Of Caution (Aimed in particular to new adventurers). All of the weapons Bryniver is interested in are unique in the game. In fact, Bryniver is the only way to get rid of some of them which for their special value had been made unsellable or undroppable from your inventory (he also ignores if you have the weapon equipped and even if you've marked it undroppable). If you find he's interested in a weapon that is not listed here, think about it again four or five times before selling any special weapon to him. Check the wiki thoroughly and/or consult some experienced players. You may be sorry if you sell an item with a nice little hidden power like the Black Steel Axe, but you'll want to chop off you fingers if you inadvertently sold him the Sword of Merzekk and at some time in the future it becomes complete. Having said that, some of the weapons you can sell here are not crucial to the game, don't have (known) further utilities and are not quest items. Sell them to him merrily, just be sure to be able to tell one kind from the other. You have been warned. Note1: For most weapons Bryniver is interested in, there are better prices to fetch in other shops. The few ones that are "best deal" if sold here are shown in bold. Please note that you are strongly discouraged to sell most of them anyway, and in any case you can sometimes fetch much better prices for magical items at the Owlnook Tavern Note2: Values whose column "Bryniver's offer" is marked with '*' are from before the shop system change, and have not been confirmed since 9/10/2009. However, all confirmed values are identical to the previous values, so it's very probable the unconfirmed ones are still correct. Category:Shops Category:NPCs